The bond we share
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: There is a new girl and Haney wants her in the club.Kaoru begins to like her.After the club makes a visit,they learn about her secret,she has a twin and now is Hikaru determaindet to get near her, but there are more secrets about the twins....
1. Prologue

A/N: what can I say…my brain is tormenting me with new ideas…so here is a new story from me.

I. Prologue: The new student

* * *

It was a lovely April day in Ouran. Honey was on is way to the third music room, he had already send Takashi forth. He didn't want to be late, but there was cake as desert and he couldn't leave that out. As he walked along the hall he passed a group of girls who were talking. He didn't care what they said, but then something caught his ear that made him stop. 

"_Yes, there is a new girl in school…." _

"_And how is she?" _

"_She is pretty, but I think she is strange…she is sitting again under that cherry tree…" _

The blonde's gaze turned to where the girl was pointing and saw a girl with pale skin and long black hair, there was a black book in her hands. It seemed that every student was ignoring her.

* * *

The Club could wait, as a host and a gentleman he needed to greet the new girl and show her around if she would like to. After he walked up to her she looked up from her book, her emerald green eyes showed confusion. 

"Hy" said the boy.

"Uhm…hy can I help you with something?" she asked.

"I wanted to greet you here in Ouran High School. My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey like every of my friends." At that a soft smile appeared on her lips, which made Honey's smile even widen. _"She has a beautiful smile like Haruhi-chan" _

"I'm weary honored to meet you. My name is Kasumi Daray Lancaster." She said bowing.

"Your name means '_mist'_ weary cute, but what does your second name mean?" he asked a bit confused as she stepped to him. He looked up at her, she was probably only two inches shorter then the twins.

"It means _'dark'."_ Her sudden reply startled him a bit.

"Oh…"

"It is a Celtic name, you know my family lived for centuries in England, but because of business we moved here." She said, still smiling softly down at him.

"Hmm…would you like to join our Host Club?" he asked suddenly excited.

"Is it not a club only for boys?"

"In a way yes, but Haruhi-chan is also one member and she is a girl only dressed as boy. You could help us find new themes for our club and everything, I'm sure everyone will agree." Said the blond as he grabbed her hand and begun pulling her to the club.

* * *

_**In the Host Club…. **_

Tamaki was already creating a hole in the expensive marvel floor as he paced around angrily.

"My Lord, you should calm down." Said the twins as they watched him with the others.

"I should calm down! Where the heck is Haney?" he growled as the door opened revealing the smiling boy.

"Hy everyone." He said happily.

"So there you are, we couldn't open without you…could you tell us why you are so…" but the other blond was interpreted as Haney disappeared again behind the door and sayd something like "_Come…"_ and then he stepped fully inside pulling the person who's hand he was holding with him. The whole club gasped…

_To be continued…. _

* * *

A/N: well that was my longest prologue yet. So tell how you find the start. I know that the grammar is horrible and if someone will be OOC, then sorry it is my first try with Ouran… 

P.S.: the rating will probably change later...


	2. The new member

A/N: so I'm back, thanks to the ones who rewived and now here comes what happened next, I already tryed to put it up on Monday, but it wouldn't let me and yesterday I couldn't come to the comp …

II. A new member…

* * *

The whole club was startled to say the last. There in the door stood Honey, holding the hand of a young girl, who was in everyones option weary pretty. Haruhi only looked confused at her; she didn't know this girl, Kyoya only adjusted his glasses, the twins were gapping and Mori only gave a little smile to his cousin. And as for Tamaki…the blond was already jumping to greet the probably new costumer, but he hit the door as the older blond pulled the girl over to Kyoya, then pulled the tall boy also with him.

The others stared first at the trio, then back to the now in his corner sulking King.

* * *

After what seemed like hours came Kyoya to them with a weary smiling Honey and a softly smiling girl behind hi back to the others.

"I have decided that we should have a new member in the club, so I gave in Honey-sempai's request, so she is the new member." He said mater of fatly as he pointed to the girl after they come back. Everyone looked confused at him, the blackhead gave never so easy in.

"Uhm…just a question."

"Uhm…what is it Honey-san?" asked the black haired girl.

"Do you like to be called Kasumi or Daray?" at that everyone stared confused at them. They didn't get it.

"I prefer to be called Kasumi." She said. _'Only one person calls me by my second first name…'_she thought bitterly.

"Oh and Kasumi…" come one emotionless voice. Everyone turned to look at Kyoya who was again adjusting his glasses."When you get home, tell your grandfather that our company feels weary appreciated that the great matriarch of the Lancaster clan has decided to work together with us."

"I will tell him Kyoya-san." She said softly.

"So Kasumi-chan, that are the other members of the Club." And with that he introduced her to everyone.

"Mommy, isn't that great. We have two little girl's now." Said Tamaki suddenly smiling widely as he threw his arms around Kyoya.

"Don't look so confused Kasumi, it is normal that Tamaki-sempai is calling Kyoya-sempai mommy and he calls him daddy." Said Hikaru grinning as he wrapped his arm around the black heads shoulder.

"Uhm…it is not that Hikaru-san, but I would think that from the two of them is Kyoya-san the more dominant to be male…" she said, at which everyone stared wide eyed at her. Then Tamaki had begun blushing and what was the most shocking that Kyoya's checks turned pink. The silence was only broken after Hikaru bust out laughing and then the others joined in.

"Kasumi, I think you fit great in here." Said Hikaru as he whipped a tear from his eyes. The elder twin didn't even notice the younger one who was standing behind him, watching the newcomer with a light pink blush on his checks.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter you will find out why Kyoya alloved Kasumi to join the Club and why she is perfect for them to help out and there will also be a bit twincest in it, but really only a little…for first… 


	3. Twins

A/N: I feel great, I ended my OKTV and after that I walked around with my best friend Judith and Itooshi (what can I say…if you know the meaning than you can guess what I feel for this person) so I begun to write the third chap….

III. Twins

* * *

Everything seemed like a normal day in the Host Club. Tamaki was playing on the piano for his costumers, Kyoya watching him a five times then writing something in his note book, Haruhi talked with a five girls who tried to get her on a date. Honey and Mori were catching with they costumers or to be better Honey was chatting. And the twins played again they little act.

"Hikaru, why don't you talk to me?" asked Kaoru sadly. "Do you hate me?"

"What, Kaoru, how can you think of such things." Said the elder twin as he stroke the younger ones check softly. The girls screamed in joy.

Kasumi looked up from her book and a wicked smile which could match with the twins crossed her lips and she stood up. After she walked over to them she wrapped her arms tenderly around Kaoru, who looked as startled as his brother and costumers.

"But, Kaoru-san…" she begun in a sad tone." Why are you still interested in a person who doesn't love you? Am I not worth for your love?"

The twins soon got her hint and grinned inside evilly. Kaoru stood up and took her hands in his. "Kasumi, you are weary special to me and you know that." He said softly, buti that was a bit hard because he felt really attracted to her.

"No, Kaoru only belongs to me!" said Hikaru jumping from his seat and glaring at the girl who returned his glare, arms still holding tight to Kaoru's.

"You are not worth for his love…" she hissed, stepping in front of the boy who was only a bit taller then her.

"Hikaru, Kasumi please don't fight because of me." Pleaded Kaoru stepping between them.

The costumers were looking wide eyed and confused from each of the twins to the girl and then back.

* * *

_**On the end of the day… **_

Hikaru was still laying on the couch laughing hard. He couldn't forget his costumer's dumb faces as Kasumi joined in, in they fun.

"Kasumi, that was absolutely brilliant. You are the best that happened to our Club since Haruhi." Said the elder twin as he managed to breathe again and crawled over to the girl on the couch, who was sitting beside Kaoru, the black book again in her hand. As he said that both famel in the Club blushed a bit.

"You're welcome Hikaru-san. I thought your little play should have a little spice in it." She said grinning.

"That was a great idea." Said Kaoru smiling.

"Yes, it was indeed, you two got the triple money in as yesterday." Said Kyoya from the shadows, which caused everyone to jump in shock.

"Uhm…Kasumi-chan, I already wanted to ask what you are reading. You had that book already as we met." Said Honey as he walked up to her and crawled in her lap to see the book better.

"Oh, this is one of my favorite novels, the title is the '_Bloody queen…'_. It is a horror novel." She said, but suddenly sweatdropped as she looked in two pair of golden eyes.

"You like the books from Darcy Dante?" asked the two in union.

"Yes, I have all her books. This is the latest one and will only get out in like four months. If you want I could get it for you two." She said.

"That would be to great."

As the sun begun to set Kasumi drove with the family limousine home. Her grandfather managed to get the whole castle build down and build again up here in Japan; they even brought the old family chapel and graveyard with them. even the ancient druid stones were there.

She walked inside the big castle and sighed.

"You had fun in school?" asked one emotionless voice hidden in the shadows from up the stairs. Kasumi felt a cold chill run down her back.

"Ye..yes it was absolutely great." She said as she watched the figure coming out from the shadows. The light of the setting sun which broke through the painted glass of the rosette window a bow the gigantic door gave the figure a mysterious glow.

Green emerald eyes stared in to emerald ones. Kasumi felt the others pale lips on hers and she didn't refuse, sliding her hand over the long black Victorian stile dress.

"Then you can tell me about it Darey by a cup of tea."

* * *

_**In the club… **_

"Uhm…Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes Haruhi?" asked the blackhead.

"You are usually not like that if it comes to someone joining the club and what was that about her grandfather."

"We would also like to know mommy." Said Tamaki as he rested his head in the crock between the other males neck and shoulder.

"She is the hair of the Lancaster family who already played a part in the so called '_War of Roses' _in 1455 - 1485 between the Lancaster and the York family for the throne of England. They are still weary powerful and rich. The second son of the clan's matriarch dyed with his wife in a car accident and only the at that time four years old daughter survived. After that was the matriarch even more interested to help grading up hospitals." He ended his little speech with that and looked at his gapping friends.

* * *

_**On the next day… **_

Kasumi woke up late again. So she grabbed quickly her clothes after letting out a shocked yelp. After finishing her shower she raced down the long stairs and grabbed a marmalade sandwich which a maid held out to her. She was shocked to see the twins standing outside the garden. She nearly forgot that they wanted to go to school together. As she left she didn't notice a dark shadow standing in one of the big windows and was watching them…

* * *

_**Two weeks later… **_

Kaoru managed after a five weary miserable tries to get Kasumi out on a date and tell her that he likes her. Which would have been weary romantic if not in that exact moment his brother and the rest of the club had fallen on they table, from the tree they were sitting under.

It was two days later that they all decided to play Kasumi a little surprise visit.

As they reached the castle and ringed a young maid in they age opened the door. She had shoulder long black hair and blue eyes. She looked at them smiling and bowed.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Uhm…we are her to visit the young hair." Said Honey.

"Oh, the young milady is having tea outside." She said.

"Hey Kasumi-chan" yelled Honey as he saw the girl drinking tea and writing on a laptop. He run up to her and jumped in her lap.

"Hey Kasumi." Tamaki said.

Only Haruhi looked strange at her. She never saw Kasumi wear black or look at them so cold. Then they suddenly heard a scream from inside and the plates and glass shattering as the backdoor to the balcony bust open revealing a weary hard breathing and in food cowered Kasumi. Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked from one girl to the other. Kasumi dashed past them and looked pleading at her mirror picture sitting by the table.

"Dierdre, I'm really sorry. I didn't know they wanted to come over please don't… "but she couldn't end her sentence as she was pulled down to sit by the other girl, who took a little spaghetti from her hair.

"Well, it looks like if Maggie needs to cook something else for today to eat." She said amused, then her gaze turned to the others. "Isn't it a little bit rude from you to not introduce me to your friends?" This caused Kasumi to snap out of her confusion.

"What? Oh,…right. So…uhm…everyone this is Mizuki uhm…my twin sister…." She said. At that everyone gasped, mostly the twins were shocked.

"But, why didn't you tell us about her and why did you call her Dierdre?" asked Haruhi.

"The name means _'Broken Hearted'_." Said Kyoya and the others looked at him. The elder girl twin nodded.

"Yes, it is my second name." she said then turned to her sister. "By the way, there was something I wanted to tell you, but you left early this morning."

"What was it?"

"What comes to your mind if I say Silver Wind…" at that Kasumi's eyes went wide and sparkled as she jumped up and begun running a bit.

"Where does she go?"

"Silver Wind, her favorite horse become mother last night. I couldn't bring myself to wake her so I wanted to tell her tomorrow." She said as she made her way with the others to the horses. Kasumi was already looking smiling at a silver colored horse and a little red horse beside it.

After watching the horses for one half hour they turned around to find that Mizuki was missing.

_To be continued…_


	4. Romeo & Juliet

A/N: I was yesterday on our '_Ribbon ball'_, we got home pretty late and I couldn't write this down, but now here I am trying not to kill my sister….how can a person be that baka in English….

IV. Romeo and Juliet

* * *

Everyone looked around.

"Uhm… Kasumi, I think your sister left." Said Tamaki.

"Oh, I think she went in the training room." She said leading the way.

As they entered the gigantic building they were a bit amazed by how ancient it looked, as if you have traveled back in time. After what seemed like hours in a gigantic labyrinth they come in a big hall with seven doors. As Kasumi begun to listen on each of them, the others looked around. As Haruhi walked over to a desk he saw a picture of a sitting old man and the twins. _'This must be they grandfather…'_she thought smiling, then her gaze went to one other picture. It was the one of a young woman with emerald green eyes and long reddish-blond hair. She stood smiling in front of something that looked a bit like a strange circus. On her side were two man with shoulder long black hair and blue eyes. The two looked like twins. All three characters were smiling.

"Hmm…so the rumors are real…" sayd suddenly a voice from behind her and she almost dropped the photo. She turned around to find herself face to face with Kyoya who looked as scary as ewer. Mostly in the strange light of this ancient castle.

"What rumors?" asked Tamaki as he and the others joined them.

"There were a five rumors that the eldest hair of the Lancaster clan married a commoner woman. If the things are right that I have heard was she a famous star on the trapeze." Everyone looked now again on the picture. '_so, that was why Kasumi seemed so normal and also in her element when it come to things that commoners do…'_

"By the way, we should now follow her." Said Kaoru as he pointed at the third door.

* * *

After a five minutes they reached a big room that looked like a trainings room for one acrobat. When they spotted Kasumi they went up to her. She turned around and silenced them. everyone looked confused at her at first, but then they followed her gaze and looked up to find Mizuki swinging on the trapeze. She wore a black and silver body tight costume at which most of the man except Kyoya, Honey, Mori and Kaoru, who was now holding Kasumi's hand blushed.

Mizuki closed her eyes and jumped up in the air. She held her pale arms crossed in her chest, her head bowed down so that her face was hidden from her dark hair. It was as if she was floating.

"She got it….the broken angel is awakened…" Whispered Kasumi. Every gaze turned to her.

"What do you mean….?" Asked Haruhi.

"There was once one act that no one could proceed except one time, but the one who managed to do it died by the act. It is the story of the two Archangel Gabriel and Lucifer. The story tells that the two had one a weary special bound with each other, but as Lucifer stepped against God and was banned, Gabriel's heart broke as he saw the one he loved become a broken angel. After a five millennium was a love pair brutally separated by destiny. The boy went away on a trip and he had one accident everyone dyed except him, but he was for a year thought as death, because of the pain the girl who he loved killed herself and because of her suicide she was sent to Hell. After the boy found out that she dyed he was heart broken. He dyed by saving a childe in a fire. But in Heaven he found out that he could not be by the one he loved, the angel Gabriel understood him and both of them went to Hell to find the ones they loved. The way was hard, but they were united again, because of this love God allowed Gabriel and Lucifer as the pair to spend one day together every year. That what you see now is Lucifer's sorrow dance as he was banned to Hell…"

"Wow, this is a great story; I would love to see it."

"If my darling sister here begins to train her part also then you can see it." a famel voice suddenly said.

"But there should be at least four characters." Haruhi said.

"We know, but we can manage to play two roles."

"Or the Club helps you and you will show this play in school." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses a bit more up.

"Hmm…seems interesting to me." She said and everyone sweatdropped. "Oh, by the way Kaoru, you can stop now this play together with Darey." At that both looked shocked at her and the others were confused.

"Uhm…you know?"

"I was not hard to tell that you two are together." She said casually.

"THEY ARE WHAT!!!!" everyone yelled, and mostly Hikaru. Now he knew how his brother must have felt as he went after Haruhi. It hurt a lot...

They were al still gapping and the now officially found out couple stared blushing at the ground as suddenly they heard a famel scream.

"What was that?" asked Tamaki alarmed. A strange smile crossed the famel twins lips as Mizuki grabbed her laptop and begun to calmly walk with Kasumi on her side to the door.

"It looks like Celine has found grandpa's corpse." the elder twin said with one almost happy voice as they left.

* * *

After they reached the library they saw the same maid who let them in, trembling on the floor. Her eyes wide in horror as she looked at the body of one old man who was sitting in a big red satined armchair. There was a blade in his chest. Everyone froze. Kasumi stood beside her sister who was tipping on her laptop while a little smile crossed her face.

'_That girl is more scary that Kyoya sometimes….how can a person act like that in such a situation or is she the murderer?_' panicked Tamaki.

"So I'm ready with the chapter." Mizuki said suddenly.

Everyone stared at her, but then they saw the maid now known as Celine, which by the way means '_moon'_ as Tamaki translated, smile and stand up. Then the old man begun to move and pulled the fake blade from his chest and begun smiling.

"I hope it helped Mi." said the old man warmly to his granddaughter.

"Yes, thank you." She said, and then she suddenly stopped and turned with her family members and the maid to they guests who were now clapping and smiling at them.

"Uhm…you don't think that our play is weird?" asked Kasumi, her tone shocked.

"Why should we, it is really interesting." Said Tamaki, he got a bit startled as the maid begun to cry and everyone except Mizuki had tears in they eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he looked questionably at Kyoya.

"No, but you all the first ones who accept the way we are helping my granddaughter by writing her books." Said the old man smiling as he stood up from his chair with his walk stick in the hand. He went up to Kaoru and looked him a five times over then smiled. "I hope you will never fail Kasumi." At that Kaoru and said girl blushed and the others laughed.

"You said that Mizuki is a writer?" said Haruhi.

"Oh, yes her works are weary popular."

Kasumi now turned grinning to the twins."Guys, I told you that I would get you the latest novel from _Darcy Dante." _The two nodded. "Well, what if you ask her yourself if you are already here. "She said grinning as she pushed her sister closer to them. Much to her protest…"

"Wait a minute you mean…." Hikaru was startled.

"I use the name Darcy Dante as my writers' name." she said.

"Dinner is ready!" said a famel voice from downstairs interpruting the rest of the conversation.

"Great, dinner is ready." Said Kasumi as she begun to drag her twin wither.

"I'm happy that Kasumi found such great friends, now only Mizuki needs someone." The old man said suddenly.

"What do you mean Lord Lancaster?"

"Please call me Xavier-san. It is a bit strange to tell and I think some part will only you two understand." He said looking at the twins." Our family tree goes weary forth back in time. We were weary powerful and twins were not unusual either. As my son and his brother come once back from a commoners circus visit my elder son told be about a young artist girl. He was really amazed from her. Some time later they got married with my blessing. Three years after that my granddaughters were born. When the two were little they were never apart, they lived in they own world away from us. But as the cursed day come on that I lost two members of my family happened something. As my son went to the car Mizuki walked up to him and pleaded to stay home. As he asked why she only answered: _'You two will day today if we go, he is waiting….'._ I wish that we would have listened to her. Her nightmare become reality and she and her sister almost dyed also. The doctors sayd that it was a miracle that both will have only a scar as a physical remembrance from the accident. After that day begun Mizuki to hate to go anywhere out of the garden walls, but Kasumi was also pulled partly away from here because of friends. Because she wanted Kasumi Happy, Mizuki asked her to never tell anyone that she even existed. Her knowing how to see some parts from the future are making her seem strange, but still deep down is she still the same as she was a little childe. So please don't judge her for her behavior." He said as he begun walking to the door.

"We would never do that."

* * *

_**Three days later…. **_

Hikaru was sitting in the club. It was not open yet so he had time to think. Mostly about a certain black haired writer. So it was not strange that he jumped in panic as someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hikaru my friend, I have the perfect idea to help you in your love problem." Tamaki said smiling.

"And how could you possibly help me?" he asked in a growling voice, which begun to match Kyoya's when he is angry.

"With this." He said as he proudly held a book under Hikaru's nose.

"_William Shakespeare:_ _Romeo & Juliet…_. And you are serious with that my lord?" he asked annoyed. He would never do that…

* * *

_**Later that night…. **_

'_I can't believe that I_ _listened to that idiot….'_ Hikaru growled as he stood there in a weary interesting outfit, under Mizuki's balcony.

"Now go, we already lost too much time by getting over the wall." Tamaki whispered from behind him. The blond was dressed in black and sat with his book in a bush. Hikaru growled, did he really think that it was that easy to get over one 5 m big stone wall. But now he could not get away so he began climbing.

And as if luck was on his side, Mizuki walked out and stared down at him.

"Begin now…" the blond whispered.

"What do you want here…." Growled the girl and Hikaru let out a sigh.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return." He said blushing and cursed Tamaki mentally.

"What in the…." Mizuki stared down at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" he continued Tamaki's little speech. He knew that he would from this day on freak if he saw thy play ever again in a book or else where.

"Hikaru, what is this foolish theatre?" she demanded angrily.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Suddenly one evil smirk appeared on her lips. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,…and by the way that if beside of the normal wall climbing plant that you are climbing up also poison ivy…." She said smirking as Hikaru's face paled and with a scream he let go.

"Hey, this doesn't stand in the play…." Tamaki wailed as he was looking through the pages, but soon got crashed by a falling Hikaru.

Mizuki turned around and looked at her weary sleepy sister in her white nightgown as she rubbed her eyes. "What was this noise?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing Daray, just Romeo who said goodbye." She said as she left a confused Kasumi stare at her.

****

* * *

**_In the Hitachiin mansion…_**

Kaoru was walking around nervous in they room. Where could his brother possibly be at this time? He was worried like hell. If someone even dared to do something with his brother he would…, but then the door opened revealing a weary pissed on Hikaru with messy hair and leaves in it. His hands were bandaged.

"Uhm…Hikaru, what happened?" he asked worried, but he was relieved that Hikaru was safe.

"Kaoru, please do me a favor." He said as he passed his twin.

"Uhm…sure."

"Burn everything that has to do with _Romeo & Juliet_…"

* * *

_**On the next day in the Club… **_

"So, that is why he wanted me to burn everything that has to do with this play, and that is why he screamed as the teacher in arts class said Verona." Kaoru whispered to Kasumi.

"Now I can understand why Mi was so strange last evening. I think we should take the maters for our older twins in our hand."

"I fully agree with you."

"By the way Kaoru, what did you two tell your costumers why his hands are bandaged?" she asked looking over at a still sulking Hikaru.

"Uhm…well we said that I got last night a bit to active and accidentally but him…" said Kaoru blushing.

_To be continued…._


	5. The plan

V. The plan

* * *

On that day was no one in the Lancaster mansion. They went out and would not return until tomorrow evening. Kasumi's plan was simple; they would get both of them in one room, lock them in for a whole day and then see what will happen. And they did as decided.

Kasumi asked her sister to help her search for her favorite necklace which she lost on one of the guest rooms while Kaoru showed his brother around. As both were in the room they closed the door and locked it.

"Why do I have the strange idea that this was my sisters' dumbest plan ever…" said Mizuki annoyed as she uncrossed her arms in front of her chest and reached in her pocket. But her face suddenly paled and she run to the door and pushed a banging Hikaru aside. "Daray! Give let us out and give me back my keys!" she yelled, but the other two were already away.

"Do you think they will get together?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, there are two options 1. They will get together or 2. My sister will use your brother to practice an autopsy." She said smiling as she looked at Kaoru's shocked face.

****

* * *

**_In the guest room…_**

Mizuki was sitting in one of the chairs as she begun to read, while Hikaru walked around frustrated. They were doing that in the last three hours and she begun to get irritated, but held it in.

"How could they do that to us…how COULD Kaoru do THIS to ME!" he growled and Mizuki shoot her book irritated.

"Would you already stop with your rant? This will not get us anywhere." She growled, at which Hikaru stopped to glare at her.

"Well, I at least try to get out of here." He shot back.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Ah, the queen of sarcasm I see is now awake."

"Don't dare to call me that." She hissed.

"Well, then what should I call you."

"Be quiet that would be better."

"Well, I don't take demands from a person who wants her twin to forget her. And…" but Hikaru stopped as he got slapped on the check. This was the second time a girl did this. He looked in front of him to see Mizuki stand before him with her teeth bit together and then he saw it. Her always cold emerald eyes were filled with tears pain and sorrow.

"You…you don't understand nothing…." She hissed in a sobbing voice as she moved to one of the dark corners of the room, her back facing him, but Hikaru could still hear her silent snobs and attempts to stop her tears from falling.

The lights of the setting sun gave the room a reddish-orange glow. Hikaru turned his gaze to the still sobbing girl in the corner. If Haruhi would be here she would give him a kick. His hand went up to his still red check. It still hurt a bit, but his heart was aching more. Five days ago he would have done anything to be near this girl, he even listened to one of Tamaki's dumb ideas to get near her and what does he now when he has got the chance? He gets her angry at him and now she is crying. He was really one idiot…

"Mizuki, listen…" he tried to say, but then she turned around, tears still glittering on her pale skin. Her eyes were cold again.

"What…." She hissed in a low voice.

"Well…you know…." He tried to speak, but it was getting harder so he let his actions speak.

"What do you wa….", but her words stopped and her breath hitched as he took her in his arms. "Hi…Hikaru…what …?"

"I'm sorry for that what I have sayd to you. I loose to easily the control over my emotions." He said as he leaned closer to her ear. "I really like you…" he whispered softly.

She felt her checks redden, this was the first time she heard such words from a person who was not part of her family or household. She felt warm, but she knew that her emotions were fighting in her for dominance. The same emotions which she tried to hide and lock away to never feel sad or hurt anymore…or loved…

She needed to know if she really could feel love or was it already to late and her heart got cold. So she pulled a bit away from Hikaru and slid her delicate hands up to hold his face in them. He winched a bit as she had touched the spot where she had slapped him, but her cold hands calmed him a bit. Then she leaned closer and brought they lips together.

Hikaru was startled at first, but then he brought they bodies closer together and deepened the kiss. They only pulled apart as thunder crashed outside.

"This is not god, Kaoru hates storms…" said Hikaru worried.

"So does Daray…."

"How do we get out?"

"Hmm…if this is the room I think it is then there is a hidden door there on the wall." Mizuki sayd as she walked up to the wall and begun to feel it. "Yes, here it is." She said as she pushed a candle holder down and a door opened. "Come."

Hikaru only stared after her. He would never fully understand this girl, but she could kiss really great.

* * *

_**In one other room… **_

Kasumi and Kaoru sat whimpering under a table.

"Couldn't we lock them together one other time?" asked Kasumi as she pulled her body closer to Kaoru's as one other thunder crashed.

"Ye…yes…" he whimpered.

Both screamed as suddenly the door opened and someone looked under the table, but as they realized that it were they elder twins both jumped at them happily.

"Uhm…we know that you are happy, but could you please go down so we can breath?" said Mizuki grinning at her sister who begun now blushing and crawled down from her.

* * *

On the next morning the two twins sayd goodbye to each other.

"So, tell me, how was it to be with Hikaru?" asked Kasumi her sister curious.

"You are the one with Kaoru, not me." She said grinning and walked away, leaving her confused twin behind. _'This will get weary interesting…' _

_To be continued…._

* * *

A/N: I know that this was a bit short, but this is that what I could get out of me now. I still hope you like it. 


	6. Epilogue

A/N: and here comes the last part. I want to thank everyone who read this fic and don't be sad there will be also a five other Ouran fictions from me.

VI. Epilogue/New beginning…

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at the Ouran Academy. Everything was normal, only in the third Music Room were some ones working.

"Bring that there." Said a girl with long black hair which she wore in two pony tails as she adjusted her glasses. A boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes was standing excited on her side.

"This will be so great, don't you think mommy?" he asked the girl who looked up at him.

"If we hold the money quote our parents had or get it even better then it will work." She said.

"Hey you two, you could also help a bit." two girls said in union. Both had golden eyes and long black hair.

"Kira, Kyrene come already, Awena and I need you her a bit." A male voice said which come from a boy with shoulder long red hair and green eyes.

"Ok Arawn, we are on the way. Don't be so jumpy cousin." The twins said as they turned around.

"Hey Tameo, would you like some cake?" asked a short blond boy as he held up a cake plate to a tall brown haired boy.

"Thank you, but not now Kamio."

* * *

After five hours stood ten children proud looking at they work. This place will now be theirs. It was the will of they parents to not let the Club day after they left. And so will tomorrow the doors open and the Ouran High School Host Club will reawaken again to _'bring young girls fortune'_….

Ovary

* * *

A/N: So, this was the end, but you can guess that from now on it will get more interesting. The next story will come soon from me and for now bye and thanks for reading….

_Shadow Priestess _


End file.
